Mercedes
Mercedes Season Results Complete Formula One results for Mercedes (UniONE results only). Before the years on UniONE, Mercedes scored two Driver's Championships. 2014 (UniONE CAREER S1) Mercedes came into 2014 as the unchallenged dominant force. Only poor tyre wear cost Mercedes 5 victories throughout the season. All but two races were won by Mercedes powered cars. Mercedes finished the season with a record amount of points. 2015 (UniONE CAREER S2) Mercedes tyre wear issues continued in 2015, with both Nico Rosberg and Valtteri Bottas having to make an extra stop in most races. This would hand easy wins to the Ferrari drivers. With a revised points system for 2015, Mercedes would finish with not far off 400 less points than in 2014. 2016 (UniONE CAREER S3) By 2016, Mercedes had got on top of their tyre wear issues, however their W07 car was riddled with unreliability. Throughout Pre-Season testing, neither Fernando Alonso or Valtteri Bottas could manage more than 50 laps before a failure occurred. After the first 8 races of the season, Bottas had a 50% retirement rate, with all four retirements due to engine failures. Results would pick up later in the season, however Mercedes would slip to third in the Constructors with 119 less points than in 2015. 2017 (UniONE CAREER S4) Mercedes came into 2017 as one of the top challengers for the 2017 titles. Despite consistent podium finishes from Fernando Alonso and Pascal Wehrlein, neither driver was able to overcome the might of the Scuderia. After Alonso crashed out of the USA Grand Prix, neither Mercedes driver would be able to claim the Driver's Championship. 2018 (UniONE CAREER S5) Mercedes were expected to be a front running team once again, however there had been many changes internally within the team. The team were hoping that these changes could bring them championship success for what would be only the second time in the V6 Hybrid era. Multiple rumours had also been circulating that Fernando Alonso would retire at the close of the 2018 season. Mercedes designed a lower drag car to their 2017 counterpart, in an attempt to counteract the power advantage of Ferrari and BMW. The car was designed more to the liking of Fernando Alonso, and the Spaniard would prove to be on the pace from the get go. Building a significant lead in the Driver's standings. On the other side of the garage, Wehrlein would struggle in the W09H, taking only one podium as one race win in the opening eleven races. Going into the season finale, Mercedes trailed Williams-BMW by only 4 points. The Mercedes pair finished the race in 6th and 7th. Josh Tirowee finished in 4th with Robert Kubica 9th. With these results, Williams outscored Mercedes by a one point, giving the team the Constructor's championship by a total of 5 points. 2019 (UniONE CAREER S6) Most eyes were on Mercedes during testing, as they start afresh with Fernando Alonso retiring after the 2018 season. Much like Toyota, Mercedes focused more on long run pace during winter testing, but early signs look to be promising for the German outfit. Mercedes last mastered the regulation changes for 2014 and went on to dominate in both Championships. The opening round would prove to be a great success for the new driver pairing. Despite narrowly missing out on the race win, Russell finished a very close second, with Kvyat in third. Round 2 would bring controversy to the team. Russell was disqualified from what was 7th place, as in the race he overtook the Alfa Romeo of josh Tirowee under waved yellow flags and hit the McLaren of Nobuharu Matsushita in front. Kvyat finished on the podium in the first four races. That run came to an end two laps from the end of the Azerbaijan Grand Prix, after he made heavy contact with the barriers. Getting back on form, Kvyat would take his first win for Mercedes at the Spanish Grand Prix, whilst also taking the bonus point for fastest lap. Teammate Russell retired early on from the race. Russell was on course for his first win at the Austrian Grand Prix. The Brit stormed to pole and took a commanding lead early on in the race, with some blisteringly quick laps. However, after the first round of pit stops, a loose wheel forced Russell to pull over and retire from the race. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only) Results in bold, indicate Championships won.